One Night
by Kaliste Rothari
Summary: This is an AU to an rp I have and an upcoming fic: Eros has finally realized that his love for Esmeralda will never be returned. Upset and looking for companionship, he went to the bar. The man he met couldn't be further from his love, but there was something about him that drew the God in. WARNING: SLASH SMUT


A/N: These characters do not belong to me. Eros is a the Greek mythical God of love, more commonly known as Cupid. Zelma is a card character from Card Fight: Vanguard. I use these characters for my rps, so their personalities and stories (or lack there of in this particular fic) are mine. This is an AU to my rps and upcoming fanfics. Please review. I'm no stranger to criticism, in fact I would prefer someone to tell me what I could do to improve rather than get constant compliments. That's not to say don't leave any good reviews, I'd love to know if my story is liked or not. Be honest with your opinions, please. Don't hold back.

WARNING: This is generally plotless, slash/yaoi, whatever you want to call it, smut.

The men were silent on the way to the room. The tension was thick, hanging between the two, drawing them together. With every brush of their fingers as they walked, a shudder ran through them. Every step they took, they had to remind themselves to wait to get to the room. The drinks they had at the bar combined with the teasing touches and words left them with little patience.

Eros looked over at the smaller man and licked his lips. While he had seen and been with men far more physically appealing, his playful nature had drown the God to him. That wasn't to say the man wasn't beautiful. Sun kissed skin, smooth and unblemished. Blonde hair crowning his head. More a white blonde than gold, as smooth as silk to the touch. He felt himself ache as he remembered brushing his fingers through the short locks during the kiss they shared before leaving the bar. Lean muscles, suggesting flexibility. Eros almost groaned as he thought of the positions he could contort the man's body into. He tore his eyes away from the warbeast before he could give into his urge to take him.

As Eros looked away, Zelma turned to him. He had felt the God's eyes admiring him and couldn't stop his body from physically reacting. Like liquid fire, his gaze burned through him, sending heat through his veins and making him harden. It was almost painful to walk at that point. His hand twitched as he resisted the urge to rub himself, wanting to relieve some of the pressure. He knew it wouldn't help.

The man next to him was a God in every sense of the word. Tall, at least a head taller than himself. The muscles pressed against the man's skin, rippling with every move he made. He longed to feel them under his fingertips without the clothing acting as a barrier. His face was beautifully formed, high cheekbones, full lips and a strong, straight lined nose. The most striking feature about him was his eyes. The dark emerald shade that had watched Zelma so fiercely. There was something primal in his eyes, as if he had been stalking his prey. Watching hungrily, waiting for his moment to strike. Those eyes called out to the animal in him. His feline instinct was impressed, telling him he finally found someone that was worthy to dominate him.

They came to the door to the room and Zelma fumbled with the keys. Eros leaned against the wall, appearing to have endless patience. When the door finally opened and Zelma slipped inside, Eros followed him slowly. The moment the door closed, all pretenses were lost.

Zelma found himself pinned to the door, a pair of hot lips crushed against his own. His surprised gasp was swallowed by the other man. Eros wasted no time in slipping his tongue through Zelma's parted lips. The slick muscle seemed to sear the man's mouth, exploring with an intensity that Zelma hadn't experienced before.

Weak kneed, Zelma wrapped his arms around the God's neck. It was impossible to gain his bearings with Eros's sinfully skilled tongue pressing against his own. His mind became foggy with arousal, almost as if the kiss made him more drunk than the alcohol. He tried to press himself more firmly against the man, but being pinned to the door, he found it impossible. He wanted more. To feel Eros's skin against his. His claw like nails moved from scratching his scalp down to the white, long sleeved shirt Eros wore. Too impatient to voice his desire, and mouth otherwise preoccupied, he tore through the shirt before ripping it off the God. He groaned into Eros's mouth as he pressed his hands against his muscles, feeling for the first time the rippling of his skin without a barrier. He gripped the man's upper arms, pulling him impossibly closer.

Eros was too lost in his desire to care about the garment. Feeling the man's hands on his skin caused a groan of appreciation to escape his lips. He pulled his mouth away from Zelma's, giving his lips one last lick before moving to his neck. He pressed open mouth kisses to the skin, his hands gripping his slim hips. Suddenly, he pressed a leg between Zelma's smirking against his neck as he felt his hardened length, savoring the choked gasp he was rewarded with. While the man was smaller than him, he could feel he was an impressive size. Not exactly long, but thick. He was hot and pulsing against his thigh. Every time Eros shifted, he felt the man twitch against him, making his own need swell.

Eros moved his lips to the man's ear, tongue peeking out to caress the lobe. "I'm going to fuck you until you don't even recall your name." His voice came out in a husky whisper, causing the warbeast to shudder in excitement.

It was then that Zelma finally gained some of his mind back. He pushed the God away, using more force than was needed. "Get on the bed, first." He demanded, his eyes clouded with lust. "No pants."

Eros looked at the man, surprised by his sudden command. He was used to being in control while bedding someone, man or woman. Never had someone attempted to give him an order. It thrilled him more than he was willing to admit. His emerald orbs locked on the man's heatedly as he slowly unbuttoned his pants. Carefully unzipping them, he noticed Zelma's breathing pick up, his cheeks tinging pink. Eros didn't try to hide his smirk at the man's reaction.

Zelma couldn't tear his eyes off the God. His body looked to be sculpted to perfection. Large muscles beneath velvet skin. His nipples were small, just a few shades darker than his chest. His stomach was chiseled, not a trace of fat. He was the embodiment of perfection and Zelma was floored that he would have him for the night. His eyes followed Eros's hands as they unbuttoned his pants. His breath hitched when the zipper was pulled down, unexpecting to see no other layer covering the dark blonde curls that were revealed. "Shit." His whisper was hoarse and his hand pressed against himself as he watched the man.

Zelma groaned, squeezing his own length when Eros let his pants fall. His eyes locked onto the man, licking his lips. As expected, Zelma had never seen someone as large as Eros. Long enough make Zelma wonder if he could take the full member. Wide enough that he could already feel the phantom ache in his jaw as his thought of worshipping him with his mouth. There was a slight upward curve and though it was full, twitching under his gaze, the color was only a little darker than the man's skin. Zelma knew his own was closer to red by now from the blood pumping. "On the bed." Though his voice was breathless, the command was easily heard. Zelma stroked himself through his pants as he watched the man twitch again at his command. He licked his lips as he caught sight of the God's ass as he walked to the bed. Tight, rounded muscles with little dimples.

Zelma had do a double take, unsure if his eyes deceived him. Dimples on his ass cheeks. "Fuck." He groaned, moving to the foot of the bed. Before Eros could turn himself over, he reached for the pliant muscles, squeezing them roughly. Hearing the God's breath hitch at the dominant behavior, he parted the muscles, revealing the dark, puckered ring. He brushed his thumb against him, letting out a shaky sigh as it quivered under his touch. He lowered his face, tongue darting out to flick against the wrinkled flesh. Hearing the God's groan and tasting his most sacred part, Zelma couldn't contain his arousal any longer. Tongue flicking against the skin, he undid his pants, freeing himself. He stroked himself with one hand, knelt at the edge of the bed, using his other hand to keep Eros's cheeks spread.

"Shit, Zelma." Eros groaned, his hands tangling themselves in the sheets. He pushed himself back against the wiggling muscle, hissing when he felt it squirm it's way inside him. Just the tip, but the way it moved made him throb with need. "Fuck."

Eros was no stranger to this type of play, but never had one of his partners taken it upon their self to initiate it. They were too caught up in him pleasuring them to think to return the favor. Even then, they focused only on his front. To have this warbeast dominate him so and pleasure him in such a way more than made up for any lack of experience he had. But he soon found himself growing impatient, needing release.

Eros pulled himself away from the working tongue, causing Zelma to let out a disappointed sound. Eros quickly turned, grabbing the man by his shirt and all but tossing him onto the bed. He chuckled at the small squeak the boy let out and straddled him, being sure not to put all of his weight on the smaller form. "Don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun, kitten."

Zelma felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at the man on top of him. Eros shifted back a little, causing Zelma to groan when he felt himself get sandwiched between the muscles of his ass. He shifted his hips, panting at the friction they created.

Eros shivered when he felt the man's length press against him. After a few moments, enjoying the sensation, he lifted himself from the man and moved down on the bed, sliding the pants and boxers down with him.

Zelma didn't have time to be disappointed before he felt the man's tongue run from the base to his tip. He choked on air when he felt the heated muscle circle the tip, paying close attention to the slitted opening. His hips jerked as he felt the God press his tongue to the pulsing vein on the underside of his length.

"Eros…" He groaned before his breath was stolen from him. White flashed behind his eyes as an impossible heat surrounded him. His hands flew to the man's hair, gripping as he thrust into the hot cavern. Eros had barely started, but already Zelma could feel the heat coiling in his stomach, balls tightening as his release drew near.

As suddenly as it came, the heat was taken away, leaving Zelma whimpering in need. Eros chuckled, flicking his tongue over the abused organ, licking the small drop that formed at the tip. "Not yet, kitten."

Zelma hadn't realized he closed his eyes until he opened them to glare half hearted at the God. "That was just cruel." He complained, aching for what he was denied of.

Eros smirked, reaching up to kiss the man, tongue exploring his mouth, letting him taste himself. He gave him a few pumps before withdrawing his tongue, lips resting against the other man's swollen ones. "I want to feel you when you cum. I want to feel you tighten around my cock, pulling me deeper. I want to know that your body doesn't want to let me go." He loved the way Zelma's eyes clouded as he spoke the words. How his breath quickened and cheeks flushed. He looked beautiful in his arousal. "And then I want to fill you with my cum. Claim you for my own. I'm going to ruin you for any other man." He promised.

Eros reached for the lube that was on the nightstand, though if it was there when they first entered the room, he didn't recall. It must have been, for he had kept Zelma too preoccupied to grab it. He poured a generous amount on his hand, making sure to coat his fingers while Zelma pulled off his shirt, the material damp from sweat. He circled his index finger around the man's puckered entrance, licking his lips as it twitched. He wished he had enough patience to return the favor and taste the man, but his throbbing member urged him to move on.

' _Next time._ ' He promised himself. There would be a next time, he would make sure of that. He had found a treasure in this man and he would not let him go so easily. Though, with the way Zelma looked at him, how he squirmed beneath his touch and silently pleaded for more, he was sure that the warbeast would have no qualms with his decision.

He leaned his head down to gently nibble at the muscled thigh as he slipped his finger inside. The man was tight, tighter than someone who had experience receiving a man should be. His groaned matched Zelma's as he felt the tight heat and watched the man arch his back in pleasure. Slowly, he pulled his finger out to the first knuckle before sliding it back in. The pace was agonizing, teasing. Giving just enough friction to feel pleasure, but not enough to let it build.

"Stop teasing me." Zelma grunted, trying to push down on the intruding finger. He wanted the man, needed to feel Eros fill him in the most delicious way. "Just… Fuck me already."

Eros chuckled again and bit his thigh, this time a bit harder. "Trust me, you'll want to be well prepared before I fuck you." He warned, adding another finger to the heat. He felt himself twitch at the small mew Zelma let escape and quickened the pace of his fingers. Slowly, he began to spread his fingers in the man, loosening the muscle. "With how tight you are, You wouldn't be able to handle me without me stretching you."

Zelma couldn't argue. He had seen how big the God was. Zelma may have a high tolerance for pain, but there would be no way to take Eros in with his muscles being as tight as they originally were. That didn't stop his impatience though.

Suddenly, Zelma arched, a sweet moan leaving his lips. Eros smirked in satisfaction, pressing his fingers against the spot again, causing him to thrash on the bed. "I think you're ready now." He finally conceded.

Zelma whined when the fingers were removed, squirming at the empty feeling they left in their wake. Panting, he saw Eros coating himself with the lube and moved to get on his knees. He stopped, looking at Eros curiously as he put a hand to his hips.

"I want to see you." Eros whispered, emerald eyes boring into Zelma's with an intensity that almost scared the warbeast.

Unable to verbally reply, he nodded, licking his suddenly dry lips. He grabbed on of the pillows, placing it under his hips as he settled back down on the bed, eyes locked on the emerald orbs. Eros leaned over him and pressed his lips against Zelma's. The kiss was different than the others they shared. Slow, open mouth, a dancing tongue and a sweetness that had been lacking before. It was no less passionate, but seemed a different kind. It was a kiss that was shared between lovers, not two men that happened to meet at a bar. Zelma felt his heart quicken, though out of fear or an unnamed emotion, he wasn't sure.

His insecurities were forgotten when he felt a slick pressure at his entrance. His breath hitched as he felt the organ enter him at an agonizingly slow pace. His eyes lidded, but refused to close as he stared up into the burning emerald eyes.

Once Eros was fully buried inside the overwhelming heat, he waited. He savored the moment of their first connection, eyes boring into the man below him. He wanted to remember that moment. Remember how beautiful Zelma looked laying underneath him, the feel of his body clenching around his, the look of pleasure in the topaz orbs. When he felt the man squirm underneath him, he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in. He kept his pace slow, wanting to savor the moment as long as he could.

Zelma panted and gasped beneath him, unable to form a coherent though. The set pace was maddening. The pleasure built, sending him closer to the edge, but he was prevented from taking the leap. He squirmed, a small groan escaping him as his length grazed against the God's stomach. He cried out soundlessly when Eros changed the angles of his thrusts, brushing against the spot hidden inside him. The God knew better than to hit it dead on or even with each thrust. He knew Zelma was walking the brink to his release.

Eros alternated between long thrusts and rolling his hips while buried in the man. He couldn't get enough of his heat, or the small sounds that he could draw from him. He felt his own pleasure build, but refused to give into the urge to drive into him. Resting his weight on one arm, he used to other to push back the hair from Zelma's face, resting his forehead against his. "You're mine."

Zelma felt a thrill run through him at the words, though his mind was too clouded with pleasure to question them. He moved as best he could to meet the thrusts, his hands moving to trace the God's back. His partners before had always been quick, a little harsh, but they both only worked for release. This was different in a way he couldn't understand. It wasn't the men working for their own release, but taking their time enjoying each other. Zelma never thought he'd feel something so intense.

Eros leaned down and captured his lips again. He knew he teased them both long enough. He quickened his pace, shifting so he grazed against the man's pleasure spot with every other thrust. Zelma whimpered into his mouth, fingers clawing at his shoulders, clinging to him.

Eros pulled away from the kiss just in time to witness the beginnings of Zelma's orgasm. He watched his eyes dilate and heard the choked moan. He gritted his teeth as he felt the muscle pulsing around him, pulling him deeper. He reached down to stroke the man's length to help milk him of the fluids, circling his thumb around the tip. Never had he saw someone look so radiant in their pleasure.

Once he was sure Zelma was spent, he let his own release build. A few more thrusts into the man before he buried himself impossibly deep and emptied his seed. Eros stared at him as he came, enjoying the look of pleasure the man held as he felt himself be filled in the most intimate way.

Eros panted, resting his forehead against Zelma's, basking in the afterglow of completion. Slowly, he came down from the high and leaned down to kiss the man softly, who returned the meeting of lips and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Zelma shift under him as if trying to dislodge their connection and pulled away to break the kiss. "No. I want to stay inside you just a bit longer." He whispered, moving to nuzzle the man's hair.

Zelma smiled, resting his head back against the pillow, deciding to just enjoy the fullness of having the man inside him. Suddenly, he remembered the God's words and bit his top lip nervously. "What did you mean by 'You're mine?'"

Eros chuckled, pressing small kisses down the man's neck. "Just what I said. Don't think I'll let you go after this." He noticed the man beneath him tense and chuckled. "Why don't I show you the perks of staying with the God of Love."

As Zelma felt the man harden inside of him, he moaned. He would argue later, for now, there were other things that called for his attention.


End file.
